tu princesa ahora,tu mendigo ahora
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: bueno,mi primer fic vocaloid,espero sea de su agrado,este fic tendra 8 caps(entrada y los dias de la semana lunes,martes,miercoles...etc)bueno a lo mejor meto un 9 xD no se,espero que les guste,plis manden reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_**TU PRINCESA AHORA,YO MENDIGO AHORA**_

_**mi primer fic de vocaloid ^^ espero que sea de su agrado,rin kagamine x len kagamine si es malo mi fic,no me **_

_**maten,demo soy joven para la muerte xD adelante fic!**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

**en un lejano país,hace ya mucho años,hay yacía una joven de 14 años de edad,pelo rubio,ojos grandes azules **

**como el cristal,ella era rin kagamine,hija y legitima reina de la familia kagamine,ese día salió a pasear,pero a **

**quien se encontró,no se lo espero**

rin:que...chico mas apuesto,pero,se parece tanto a mi...

**el chico que rin miraba con tanta ansia, era un chico de pelo con el mismo color al suyo recogido en una **

**coletilla,ojos azules como el cristal,y seguramente de su misma edad,en ese instante,sus miradas se cruzaron**

?:oye,tu

rin:s-si?

?:eres...idéntica a mi

rin:si,y tu a mi

?:como...te llamas?

Rin:me llamo rin kagamine,tu?

?:len yuuki_**(es de otro anime el apellido xD)**_

rin:entiendo,dime,que...que haces?

Len:si te soy sincero,nada,un momento...

rin:s-si?

Len:tu ropa,tu vestimenta...TU ERES RIN KAGAMINE,LA PRINCESA!

Rin:si,shhh baja la voz,me escape de palacio

len:ok,perdona

rin:tranquilo

len:por que escapaste de palacio?

Rin:me estreso allí,siempre me dicen que haga todo lo que se me ordena

len:je,eso no es nada en comparación con como vivo yo

rin:crees que podrás aguantar en palacio solo 1 día?

Len:puedo aguantar de seguro una semana si quiero

rin:ya,y yo de mendigo una semana también

len:quieres probar a ser mendigo?

Rin: y tu a ser una princesa?

Los dos:de acuerdo,nos cambiaremos durante una semana entera

len:genial,recuerda una semana

rin:si,lo mismo te digo

len:desde ahora tu eres len yuuki

rin:y tu rin kagamine

len:pero...

rin:pero?

Len:yo no se casi nada tuyo

rin:es verdad,yo tampoco se nada sobre ti

len:ya se,vamos a contarnos nuestras cosas,el día de cumpleaños,color favorito etc...

rin:claro

**rin y len se contaron todas sus cosas,color favorito a los dos el amarillo,fecha de nacimiento la misma,día de **

**cumpleaños el mismo,cuando acabaron se dieron cuenta de que tenían muchas cosas en común,entonces llego **

**la hora,la hora en que rin pasaría a ser len y en la que len pasaría a ser rin,con len...**

len(rin):aya vamos

**con rin...**

rin(len):bueno,ya estamos

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**bueno,que les pareció?lo se cortito xD el próximo sera maaaas largo y sera lo que ocurra en la semana por eso **_

_**este fic tratara de 8 capítulos(entrada y los días de la semana) y a lo mejor pongo uno extra,ya veré xD espero **_

_**que les haya gustado,sayo,matta neee!**_


	2. primer dia,lunes

_**PRIMER DÍA,LUNES**_

_**aquí les traigo la continuación ^^espero que les guste,bueno,que empiece el fic**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

**cuando len llego al castillo,se quedo impresionado,de verdad rin vivía aquí?no se lo podía creer,tan grande,ahora **

**pensaba que tal le iría a rin,de mendiga...pero dejo de pensar en ello sabía que se las arreglaría le costaría,pero **

**lo conseguiría**

rin:bueno,ya estoy en palacio,ahora a actuar como la princesa

sirvienta:princesa rin!

Rin:!ah! Esto...¿si?

Sirvienta:¿donde se metió?

Rin:esto...yo...eh...

sirvienta:bueno,no importa,ha de conocer a su pretendiente

rin:¿pretendiente?

Sirvienta:si,es kaito shion_**(no se si es así)**_

rin:¿kaito shion?

Sirvienta:exacto,acompañe me

rin:si

**len siguió a la sirvienta...en mientras con rin...**

len:bueno,ya estoy...no sera fácil ser mendiga

madre de len:len,hijo,¿puedes venir?

Len:eh...claro ^^

madre de len:mira,esta es la chica con la que te vamos a comprometer

len:¿quien?

?:yo,encantada len,soy miku,hatsune miku

len:e-encantado ^-^

miku:bueno,len,¿que te parece si vamos a pasear?

Len:esto...claro

**rin fue paseando con miku,en mientras con len...**

rin:¿ese es kaito shion?

Sirvienta:así es

kaito:muy buenas princesa rin*hace reverencia*

rin:bu-buenas*lo mismo que el anterior*

kaito:supongo que ya la habrán informado,de que soy su pretendiente,¿no es así?

Rin:si

kaito:genial,¿pues,no cree que deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor?

Rin:s-si,claro ^-^

**len salio a pasear con kaito,entonces se encontró a la verdadera princesa,a rin paseando con...¿quien era **

**ella?con rin y miku...**

miku:len,¿te pasa algo?

Len:eh,no,claro que no

miku:¿miras al príncipe kaito y a la princesa rin?

Len:eh,bueno,si,me pregunto que aran por aquí

miku:¿que no sabes?

Len:¿que cosa?

Miku:la princesa rin esta prometida con el príncipe kaito

len:¿como?

**Con len y kaito...**

kaito:rin,¿te pasa algo?

Rin:eh,no,no claro que no

kaito:¿miras a la señorita miku y al señor len?

Rin:eh,si,un momento...¿por que los llamas así?

Kaito:hay que tener respeto aunque sean mendigos,además esos dos son muy conocidos por aquí

rin:¿sí?no sabia

kaito:princesa rin

rin:dime

kaito:¿usted de veras quiere estar comprometida conmigo?

Rin:eh...yo,bueno,si así lo quieren mis padres...

kaito:entonces no,¿verdad?

Rin:si...

kaito:lo suponía,por que me pasa igual que a usted

rin:¿co-como?

Kaito:yo...estoy enamorado de la joven miku

rin:¿como?ella es una mendiga,y usted un príncipe

kaito:eso no importa,las categorías no importan cuando se trata del amor

rin:comprendo

**con rin y miku...**

len:la verdad,es que no me extraña,ella es princesa y el un príncipe''pero que me hayan prometido sin preguntármelo al

menos''

miku:si,es verdad,esto len

len:dime

miku:tu...¿tu deberás quieres estar prometido conmigo?

Len:¿a que te refieres?

Miku:usted no gusta de mi,al igual que yo no gusto de usted

len:¿co-como?

Miku:a mi...me gusta el príncipe kaito

len:pero...el es un príncipe y tu una...

miku:¿mendiga?ya,pero el amor lo puede todo

len:si tu lo dices...

**esa noche,len y rin se reunieron...**

rin:!len!

Len:!rin!

Rin:len,la chica con la que estas prometido...

len:¿miku?

Rin:si,quiere...con el príncipe kaito

len:y el príncipe kaito quiere con miku

rin:harían linda pareja

len:si,oye dime, ¿que tal el día como mendigo?

Rin:pues,no es tan difícil como pensaba,¿y tu como princesa?

Len:se puede decir lo mismo

**los dos rieron por esas cosas,aun debían durar 6 días mas,pero aguantarían,y pensaron,que deberían hacer que **

**miku y kaito estuviesen juntos,mañana seria un nuevo día,un nuevo día en el que sus vidas serían cambiadas**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
**

_**que les pareció?bueno,malo espero que les gustase ^^ sayo,matta ne!**_


End file.
